pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spongefan2
My talk page became to long.Click here http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Spongefan2/Talk_Page_archive_April_2010_-_May_2011.Please leave your signature in order to message you. favorite meme i like Weegee Hi! Hi Spongefan2! If I'm not mistaken you're a Filipino right? I was wondering were are you in the Philippines? Awww... Well... that's a long way from wher I am. I'm from Cavite. But it was nice to know. Mage07 08:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hey hey spongefan, thanx for helping with that missing images caterory! :D RE:Another Question You see, this is a gaming wiki, not a Movie or TV show wiki. You seem to reference them instead of actual game wikis. I believe that we don't need whole stories. You complained non-stop about people putting unnecessary and poorly writen things onto pages but you get all defensive when someone talks about one of your edits. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying to some things aren't needed. We should probably pay attention to fixing the wiki as a whole instead of breaking down the smaller details like personalities and other stuff people add. On a side note, I banned that Fearless Dragon kid for 5 years. The less idiots on here the better. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Serious!?!? SERIOUSLY!?!? You live in Quezon City!?!? I think my bro is staying there (he's the eldest and he's already in college) w0w weeeelllp! Good to know where ya live! ^_^ Hey I'm not gonna find where ya living, okay? Rah Gashapon is serious when he banned my cousin (it's the right thing!). he just told what he's gonna do. (We're neighbors) Good thing he did that. He's always out of his mind and he really gives me a headache (kakainiz na talaga siya!!! Grrrrrrr!!!) --Pata3pon hey! Hey sponge, sorry i didnt make one for you, i only made it to those who asked me so sorry for that... shall i make one for you as well then? Mikespytijd 05:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok well, sorry again and have a nice day/evening Hi I think there needs to be a layout for pages like the Uberheroes, Bosses and missions. Leave a message on my talk page to tell me what you think. copy&paste response Well im sure that if you've seen the Uberhero pages you will notice that most of them have no consistency they just have a "bunch of facts" on there. I was thinking it should be something like: Name Description Hero Mode Abilities *Charge abilities *Class Skills *Set skills Gallery Trivia This is not absolute as there can be exceptions, but something that would make them look better. Well Yeah you get it, i asked him about it a while ago and i never got a response. So i decided i neded to speak with the guys i chagre. I won't retire yet. I've decided not to retire from the wiki until I finish making all those individual missions pages, and at least until I've finished Patapon 3, which I still haven't beaten yet. 22:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok All we need now is confirmation please help: Mahopon98 rollback request http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Mahopon98_Rollback_Request please go here Mahopon98 01:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Concerning your position as Bureaucrat The following message is for the good of Patapedia, and I wish for you not to take it personally. As you know your promotion to a Bureaucrat was spurious, as you were wrongly promoted by Rathaxe. My views on this are mixed. Let me start with the good. Firstly I believe that it is what kept you editing, if you hadn't been promoted you would of most likely stopped editing long ago. Secondly your promotion has given you a sense of responsibility, believing you have to be more serious about your edits, this is recherche because it has not only improved your English, but it has also improved this Wiki. Unfortunately this brings us to the bad. This "Sense of Responsibility" has gone a little too far, you have a right to do this because you are a Bureaucrat, but I believe that too much power is resting on you. And wish to relieve you of this by kindly asking you to step down as a Bureaucrat of Patapedia, and demote your self to only have Administrative rights. I hope that this does not grieve you in any way, because you are truly a valued member of Patapedia, but I feel like this is the best decision; that is not only for the good of you but is for the good of Patapedia. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the above message. I think it would make most sense if you only had Administrative abilities.... I'm sorry Spongefan2. Wow That quite honestly went a better then I thought it would. You will still be a very helpful user, and your help will always be appriciated. Not being a bureaucrat will also take a lot of pressure off your shoulders. I have given you rollback rights, for one-click vandal fixing. Don't worry, I will not remove your administrator rights. (Block, delete etc.) } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Messception Hey. Response to your topics; #You're still talking about this? I guess we should change the deisgn of the character pages. The last time I checked them, I hated them. How about, instead of doing some boring old repeat, we make our own unique layout? Ideas appreciated #Remember, you might have had an account before me, but I was here a while before a made mine. I actually only made an account to fill out the Komupon stats table, and never planned on doing much. But one edit lead to another, and look what happens! #I do remember U.Nknown Idiots idea. It sure did confuse me! I tend you use my own little banning system. *Vandalizing: 1 month. *Abusing other users: 1 month *Picture spamming *Account abuse: 1 year *Minor issue (Rearranging pagesanon, inserting false info repeatedly etc) : 1 month, but they can explain on talk page. 4. I guess this comes down to opinion. 98% of users are new, and us 2 might be the only ones who remember the old backgrounds. (Like when they changed it to "oasis", and the recent activity was on the front page). Most users probably think that I am their leader, but you are still important, as important to this wiki as I am. I mean, I didn't even write that message that "I" posted, someone else did... On a side note, in order for it to be a "-ception", it must be inside of eachother, not one at a time...but I see where the meme was going. Very good. :) And anyway, how are you? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) -- Haha, wikiception. I haven't checked Ironstar's fan fic blog for AGES. I'm guessing you like memes? Guessing by the references all over your page. Which one is your favourite? I go on Memebase as well, mostly in my spare time. The only problem is, barely any of the funny ones are original. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Yes, I do tend to look at the recent wiki activity. I've been doing it for a loooooooooooooooong time. I actually don't like your theories, as they downgrade our wiki a lot. Why say 'noob' all the time? It's not very nice. With the Events in Patapon, what are you talking about? And what is TVTropes? Is that a cheep opinion filled rip-off of our awesomeness? I'm sorry if I sound grumpy; blame school >:( } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) And please be patient. I'm not online until 2pm your time. And I'm not the fastest writer. Sorry I'm sorry if I inserted useless trivia. I'm really sorry. Hi Theree well im not a Co-Founder.. but my friends are x3...and i see, well it would be nice to see your arts in DeviantArt, your drawings are cute, and dont be shyy of it.. i know people will like it -w-, and nn.. it would be nice idea to link the site/Wiki, but of course we would need to ask with the founder of the club first to see if he agrees the idea (and sadly he rarely appears now on DA...but will try to contact him, and too.. we would want a link of the club here if its not to much trouble x3U ..ad of course if the founder agrees derp* and fine... ill take your request :) of coursew it'll take some time ... since there some other things im planning to draw * like the Fan-Hero Tori class and other things* too that i never drew Covet before *SHOT* hope you be patient of it. :) Patapon Club youst telling, that the Patapon Club in DeviantArt agreeded of adding you guys ( the Patapedia Wiki) in our club, we added the Link of the Wiki in our Affilates. 8) (btw: still making your Request..but im half of finishing it~) Adri-chan2 22:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ID yess please.. it would help me a lot x333U (PS: Have a Wip of your Request... -w- Hope you like how is looking *Is Not Finished* http://i53.tinypic.com/mlv85.jpg ) Adri-chan2 03:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) the SHOT thing. well the SHOT means like if either is like a Bad joke or a *Fail*-thing you do (and that you probably need help with the Fail thing) Adri-chan2 03:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Actually, I've decided not to retire from the wiki. I reconsidered it. 00:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) wow wow ur a filipino too? Request Done http://adri-chan2.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Hero-Mode-211073423 Finished your Request, hope you like it~ Adri-chan2 06:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Mabuhay! Hello! Ima Filipino too... I'm from Rizal. Magkita tayu ulit! At saka Turuan mo ko dito... Tondenga67 10:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome... Well you told me you wanted all the characters there so i did what you told...|8( , and well made it on the program.. withouth refs for the poses and such, since i get inspired of ther poses and such with music.. -w- * was hearing the Patapon 3 main theme song while doing the pic* and i use GIMP... only GIMP since i cant afford any other programs *like Photoshop and such* and glad you liked it :3 . Adri-chan2 22:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh... Sorry... ^^U im kinda new to this place.. and i get confused of whom is or not the admin and such * and thought you were disconnected* and thanks :) Adri-chan2 04:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) New Background... Heyy,.. since you seem to know how to change the background, and how to 'staple' the image, you should talk to Rah Gashapon about it. Thanks. Jasconn 20:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ironstar Did you hear what happened with Ironstar? I heard the operation was a success. You know what? Screw what Kulkum thinks. I believe you should be a bureaucrat. You've done too much for this wiki not to be one. So the question is, would you like to be a bureaucrat again? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 03:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Done :D Staple, as in making it stationary, or not move when you scroll down the page. Jasconn 20:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) New Edit Design Hey Spongefan. I was wondering if we should try out the new Edit Design for this wiki. I will activate it, and if after a week it doesn't work, I will happily remove it. How does that sound? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi After a long time I suppose you don't remember me, but it's Ntrht. Hi, either way. I'm signing back on to Patapedia more enthusiastic than ever...! Ntrht 03:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) No need I have activated it. I said I was going to do it, if you read my message that is. Wow, the new design looks so different! It's actually easier than the other. Happy editing! } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) hey I saw that you played Portal 2, I play it to and it's AWSOME, so do yo think we can try Co-o p? haven't ben all that lucky finding people to work with . Congrats!! Well you won, please post ur boss, Basan so that I can upload it to the results! Here's your trophy! Arespon 05:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Arespon